ObSeSiOn PoR eL rOjO
by mila malfoy
Summary: Ginny no necesita que la traten como una niña y solo hay una persona que le hace sentir como una mujer, que pensara su querido harry cuando se entere de lo q su ex novia hace? y q es lo q le pasa a cierto rubio que no se puede quitar esa obsesion?


La vio sola mirando una carta q tenia en la mano, ella se veia realmente triste, se acercó con cautela y le dijo:

te pasa algo??

nada q te importe malfoy- dijo ginny

yo solo trataba de ser amable no tienes q descargarte conmingo –dijo poniendo cara de ofendido.

Y de cuando aca tu tratas de ser amable con una pobretona como yo??

Lo pobre no quita lo bueno- dijo sin pensar malfoy- q al instante agregó- pero no te me vayas a tirar encima, que hoy estoy de buen humor como para lanzar cumplidos hasta a pobretonas

Ginny río la verdad es que siempre habia encontrado a malfoy muy atractivo con su cabello rubio y ese porte q nadie mas tenia, pero ella siempre lo habia visto solo como un gusto nunca en su vida pensaria en meterse con el, pero ahora q habia la posibilidad no la iba a hechar a un lado, ademas necesitaba sacar de su cabeza lo q le habian mandado en la carta.

y lo arrogante tampoco quita lo bueno- dijo ginny acercandose peligrosamente a el haciendo q draco abriera los ojos desmesuradamente

Ginny lo tenia acorralado estaban en un pasillo oscuro y solitario, ella se apretaba cada vez mas a el poniendose de puntitas y mirandolo con deseo contenido.

Draco no pudo mas y se acerco a ella agarrandola de la cintura acerco sus labios a los de ella y comenzo a besarla con tanta pasión q la pelirroja se sorprendio un poco pero no tardó en devolverle los mismos besos que el le daba, estaban dejandose llevar por el deseo ella se acerco mas a el , mientras que draco pasaba una mano por sus muslos y subía lentamente su falda y la acariciaba, ginny dejo escapar un gemido de placer al sentir la mano de draco adentrándose en su blusa, pero ella no iba a rendirse tan rapido, comenzo a besarlo con mas pasión adentrando su lengua en la boca de draco este hizo lo mismo estaban en una competencia y el premio era quien se rendia primero y caia a los pies del otro.

De pronto ginny hizo algo de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado hacer en medio de un pasillo le comenzo a acariciar lentamente su miembro por encima del pantalón.

Draco se sentia en el paraíso ya no se iba a poder contener por mucho mas tiempo

vamos a otro lado- dijo lo mas claramente posible ya que ginny lo tenia realmente en el cielo y lo unico q le salia de su boca eran gemidos de placer.

no creas que va a ser tan facil malfoy dijo ella alejando su mano y acercandose mas a el y reteniendo su mirada en el

- Por lo menos hoy no mas a recibir mas- dijo ella sensualmente se separó de el, se arregló la falda y caminó lentamente hasta perderse de vista.

Draco jadeaba y por mas que quisiera no pudo detenerla, no iba a correr por los pasillos detrás de ella, la mayoria de veces era al reves, las chicas lo perseguian a el, prefirió quedarse ahí un rato, luego se fue al gran comedor a cenar, aunque no podia pensar en otra cosa que en todo el placer que le habia proporcionado la pelirroja, en eso estaba cuando pansy se acercó a el y le comenzo a hablar melosamente.

que pasa draquito?? te veo muy pensativo- dijo con cara de niñita buena

déjame en paz pansy-dijo el rubio con cara de pocos amigos- se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a su sala común.

Cierta pelirroja lo observaba desde su mesa

ginny me estas escuchando??

Que? Ah si herms, que tienees q estudiar porq ya se acercan los examenes y no se que mas verdad?

no ¬¬, te estaba diciendo que harry parece estar muy arrepentido de haber cortado contigo yo creo que quiere regresar contigo ginny, porque no le das otra oportunidad?

Eh, no, el me dijo que era mejor asi , y sabes? Yo tambien lo creo además creo que ya lo estoy olvidando, dijo pensando en malfoy y poniendo sin querer una cara un poco lujuriosa.

Que has estado haciendo eh ginny??

Yo?? –dijo la pelirroja con cara inocente- siguiendo las reglas y portandome bien como siempre

Hermione se rió.- si claro, espero que no sea nada malo, pero en serio ginny que acaso no leiste la carta que harry te mandó?

si la leí pero yo no entiendo porque no me lo puede decir de frente, además ahí solo decia que me xtrañaba mucho pero que la verdad no sabia si lo mejor era que regresaramos asi que no se de donde sacas herms que harry quiere volver conmigo, y ya te dije que estoy mejor asi, no voy a estar llorando en todos los baños por el, tampoco es para tanto, y ya que no nos hablamos dile de mi parte que no se preocupe que estoy bien.

Esta bien ginny pero no te alteres, pero yo creo que esto deberían hablarlo ustedes

Y q es lo que te acabo de decir?? Por mi normal pero el parece pensar que si apenas me habla yo voy a romper en llanto y no es asi no soy ninguna niñata que llora por cualquier cosa y es verdad me gustaba mucho harry pero ya estoy bien sin el y si el no quiere hablar conmigo es su problema no el mio- dijo la pelirroja molesta, se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

Draco no podía pensar en otra cosa por mas que quisiera, solo pensaba en los besos que se habia dado con esa pelirroja y realmente el habia estado con muchas chicas pero nunca con alguien que le hiciera estremecer tanto con solo el roce de sus labios.

Al dia siguiente saliendo de su sala común se dirigía a sus clases de transformaciones, caminando con blaise , aunque no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que este le contaba.

Entonces la vió conversando animadamente con una chica de cabello rubio, que rayos hacia con esa lunática, no le importó y trato de llamar su atención caminando por su lado y chocandola apropósito.

Muévete weasley obstruyes el paso

Que acaso es el único pasillo que hay por el que puedas pasar malfoy?, dijo ginny siguiéndole el juego

Yo camino por donde quiera

No vale la pena discutir contigo malfoy me gasto mi saliva por las puras

Aca el que pierde el tiempo soy yo, y no tu – dijo el rubio mirandola con desprecio

La pelirroja lo miro con desprecio y le dio la espalda

Luna esperáme un momento tengo que ir al baño- le dijo ignorandolo y lo sufiecientemente alto como para que todo el pasillo se enterara XD!!

Ya vengo blaise tengo algo que hacer

ginny siguió caminando hasta el baño moviendo sus caderas sensualmente hasta que alguien le agarró del hombro, ella volteó y se acercó para besar al rubio, pero no era el

Harry!! Que haces aquí??- dijo ella alejandose rapidamente de el

Nada, te vi andando sola y pense en que podriamos hablar un momento, o es que esperas a alguien?- dijo harry receloso

Esperando a alguien?? No , eh , yo solo iba al baño es q tomé mucho jugo de calabaza en el desayuno, mas tarde hablamos harry-dijo la pelirroja entrando rapidamente al baño de chicas.

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo. Le dio la impresión de que ginny iba a besarlo, pero luego se sorprendió, es que acaso esperaba a otra persona?, por si las dudas harry se quedó escondido detrás de una estatua haber si alguien aparecía a encontrarse con ginny.

Justo en el instante apareció malfoy caminando rápido miró a ambos lados, no vio a nadie, se quedo quieto un segundo con el ceño fruncido, y decidió volverse por donde había llegado.

El pelinegro comenzo a atar cabos

Ja!! Si, claro, si malfoy sale con ginny, voldemort usa tutú y baile ballet pensó harry. En eso estaba cuando sonó la campana y se fue a su clase.

Ginny salió del baño rapidamente para dirigirse a su siguiente clase pensando en lo inoportuno de harry, realmente tenia ganas de ver a malfoy.

Siguió caminando, pero la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de entrar a clases.

-y de pronto escuchó esa voz que arrastraba las palabras que poco a poco le estaba encantando escuchar se acerco más,

pansy vamos a llegar tarde a clase quieres caminar mas rápido??- dijo el rubio.

_porque tenia q encontrarse con ella en ese pasillo? realmente esa chica era un fastidio _

pero draquito que acaso no te gusta estar asi de abrazados??

Eh, tu que crees??-dijo sarcástico- diablos me olvidé de ehh, mi libro te alcanzo después

No le quedo mas remedio que caminar para el otro lado del pasillo, iba a llegar tarde a su clase pero por lo menos se habia desecho de pansy.

La pelirroja vio la oportunidad y caminó por el pasillo como si no lo hubiera visto.

Acaso no deberías estar en clase weasley??

Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dijo ella ignorándolo por completo.

Draco la miro despectivamente y se acercó a ella- que acaso no teníamos algo pendiente?- le dijo acercándose a ella

Que? Es que los besos que te da pansy no te provocan nada??- dijo la pelirroja acercándose tambien

Eso a ti no te importa y deja de hacerte de rogar que tu quieres esto igual que yo- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente- seguro el cara rajada debe de estar preocupandose por ti , que diría si supiera que estas a solas conmigo??

El y yo ya no estamos juntos, además es mi vida puedo hacer lo que se pegue en gana, sabes? Me estas haciendo perder tiempo- la pelirroja se volteó y comenzó a caminar para el otro lado del pasillo

Vaya que explosiva, jeje- dijo el rubio mientras se ponia detrás de ella y la detenía.

Le hizo a un lado su cabello y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello, mientras ginny cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, la tenia rendida, o eso pensaba.

La pelirroja volteó y rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de draco y comenzó a besarlo con deseo, al igual que el , pero draco no se quedaba quieto, le comenzo a acariciar sus muslos y la empujo hasta un aula vacía la abrio con la varita y le hizo entrar. La cerro con llave y siguieron besándose, ginny acariciaba su espalda, hasta que draco comenzó a abrirle la blusa, ella no sabía hasta donde iba a llegar eso pero estaba ciega de placer y dejó que el le sacara la blusa, ella no se iba a quedar quieta y le saco su camisa, vaya que tenía buen cuerpo, siguieron besandose, sin pensar en otra cosa q descargar toda esa pasion q tenían.

Draco empezó a desabotonarle la falda mientras que ginny le daba besos en el cuello, la pelirroja no se dio cuenta que ya estaba en ropa interior y el rubio en boxers, cuando lo hizo abrio los ojos desmesuradamente

espera, malfoy,-dijo jadeando- no puedo, yo no pued…

no me pensaras dejar semidesnudo y solo en este salon no?? dijo el rubio poniendo una de sus sonrisas mas sexys haciendo que a ginny se le fuera la idea de irse de ahí.

No soy ninguna cualquiera pidele a pansy que te haga el favorcito porque yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dijo la pelirroja poniendose la falda y la blusa tan rapido que a draco le sorprendio verla vestida en un segundo.

Pues vete que puedo tener a mejores chicas a mis pies, y el que te esta haciendo el favor soy yo weasley, nunca habia conocido a una chica que se me regalara tan fácilmente- dijo el rubio de forma despectiva, no iba a dejar su orgullo por los suelos eso nunca.

Eres un cerdo!! Malfoy- dijo la pelirroja aguantandose las lagrimas abrio la puerta de un tiron y salio del aula.

_Porque me meti en esto??? Porque?? Soy una tonta, y mas tonta soy por llorar por culpa de ese estupido, el no merece mis lagrimas_

Ginny se levanto de la silla de la biblioteca, se seco las lagrimas silenciosas que caían por su rostro y se fue.

Sintio que alguien le agarraba del brazo y la volteaban, miro sorprendida al chico que tenia delante y que lo miraba con cara culpable.

Harry! Eh que pasa?

tenemos que hablar, yo se que te sientes mal por lo que paso, pero no me gusta verte llorando, me siento terrible- dijo el pelinegro con la mirada en el suelo

ah!! Harry no te preocupes, yo ehh, estaba llorando porque snape me puso un cero en pociones- _¿Qué no se le podia ocurrir otra cosa???_

Ginny quiero que sepas que no importa si tu lo niegues , yo se que te afecta esto tanto como a mi, pero es que …

Pero pero pero!!!- estallo la pelirroja imitando la voz del pelinegro - harry ya se que te sientes mal por haber terminado conmigo pero ya pasó esta bien?? No soy ninguna chica debil a la que tienes que proteger yo puedo sola, ya se que estas confundido y no quiero que vuelvas conmigo solo por lastima asi que ya dejame en paz!- dijo ginny dando media vuelta y yéndose a su sala comun

Pero…- dijo harry mas que sorprendido mirando la silueta de ginny que desaparecía

* * *

Hasta aki el capi sii ya seee tengo un monton de errores ortográficos pero queria subirlo rapido, es el primer fic q escribo y creo q se nota q estoy totalmente enamorada de ese rubio q nos trae loka a muchas (suspiro chikas XD!!!) dejenme reviews!!! Q si no en vez de poner de galan a draco les pongo a neville en boxers muajaja .

Mila Malfoy


End file.
